


Steve Haines X Reader

by IAdoreGTA5



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Grand Theft Auto 5 - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAdoreGTA5/pseuds/IAdoreGTA5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your working with two men that are happened to be a huge crime, but as your doing the job, someone is spying on you. A man named Steve Haines comes into your life and takes you away from all the bad and replaces it with pleasure. (;</p><p> IDEAS FROM: MustProtectTheUnholyTrinity </p><p>Enjoy everyone :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Haines X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comment on what you thought of this ! Means a lot to hear from you all :D

"Hello Michael?" Steve spoke into his cell. 

"Yes?" Michael spoke. 

"Steve Haines here, I need a favour from you" 

"No fucking way Haines, you know that Dave let me off the hook for doing your dirty work" Michael argued right away. 

"Fuck that, Dave has no right to let you off the hook!" Steve shouted. 

"You said it yourself!" Michael huffed. 

"No I didn't" Steve denied. 

"Look, you did. So I'm not doing any more work for yeah" Michael grumbled in through the line. 

"It's not even dirty work, you just need to spy on this one lady" Steve explained.

"Well if it ain't dirty work, do it yourself!" Michael said the last words as he hung up on Steve. 

"Fuck, I guess I have no choice" Steve muttered to himself. 

He drove to the designated area and parked just outside an apartment, although the room was on 7th floor. He had to go across the street to a restaurant that dined on the roof, he needed a good view on the inside of the apartment. 

He asked for the private table that was reserved for the FIB buisness, he sat down and took out some high tech binoculars. He set his eyes through and searched the building, making his way up to the floor that happened to be where he needed to look. 

He zoomed in closer and used the see through motion to take a better look into the rooms. His vision set on a room with a desk and a vibrant women sitting at it. 

"Got her in sight" He whispered under his grin. 

She was sitting tall at the desk with the perfect shade of "H/C", and puffy pink lips that could be fallen for in a heart beat. She was wearing a button up sweater that revealed some of her cleavage, and a tight black skirt that formed her hour glass figure. 

Steve licked his lips as he watched her bite at her pen, focusing on the laptop filled with information on the screen. Just then two older men busted through the door and stood tall over her desk. 

They started talking and using hand motions in a hard matter to tell what they were talking about. Steve shook his head straight and remebered he also had the headset to hear from the apartment room. 

He put them on and turned the dial and started to hear her voice arguing with the men. He watched her stood up and slam her hands down to the desk, now yelling. 

"Look! I'm doing everything I can, it's an harder system to hack through" She shouted. 

The men grinned and shook there heads and walked up to her. He grabbed at her throat and stared down into her eyes, anger fuming. 

"Get this done by tomorrow morning, or else your dead" The man hissed. 

He threw the woman down and she crashed against the wall, the men walked out the door and slammed it shut. Steve's hands gripped tighter around the binoculars as he watched the scene happen. She sat there for a moment and wiped away some tears before getting back to work, like she was ordered too. 

Steve exhaled and rubbed his eyes shaking his head as he thought about the plan. He only needed to arrest those two men, not the women, that was his way of finding out everything. He needed to get on her good side and make his way through too the truth. 

He left the restuarant and walked across the road, heading to the apartment. He walked up the set of stairs all the way to the seventh floor, and headed down to her room 712. He sighed and knocked three times, waiting for the door to open and get a better look of this woman. 

~READER POV~

A loud knock banged at your door and sighed annoyed, you got up from the chair and walked over. You peeked through the eye hole and seen a tall man wearing a black jacket with a sticker of the FIB. 

You sighed to yourself and opened the door, getting a better look at the man he had brownish red hair with darker blue eyes. He was actaully really attractive, but he kinda looks like a dick you thought to yourself. 

"FIB, may I come in?" Steve asked as he held up his badge. 

"Yes" you gestured your arm into the room. 

He walked in and took a look around the room and noticed your computer screen still on. You casually walked over fast and shut off the screen, he watched as you did so and lifted a brow. You smiled crooked and started to panic a little. 

"What's your name miss?" He asked, turning his full attention to you.

"(F/N)...(L/N" you stuttered. 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Steve Haines if your wondering" He grinned slightly. 

"So what brings you here, Steve?" You said softly, making him shutter. 

"Well you see, I've been on to you and your companions. I know what your up too" Steve said as he strolled across the room. 

You let out a sigh and sat down in your chair, looking up at him with testy eyes. 

"I didn't have a choice but to agree to this idea, I needed the money" You sobbed. 

He looked over with a blank face and walked up to you, kneeling down and looking into your eyes. 

"You're not in trouble, but the people your working with, are" Steve explained as he wiped a tear from your cheek. 

"So I'm not arrested?" You asked looking at him. 

"No, you would of been if they accessed through the bank that you were trying to hack into" He said standing up. 

"Oh" you squeezed out. 

"Do you want some coffee or water?" You asked politely. 

"A glass of water would be great Hun" He smiled at you, his white teeth sparkling. 

You grinned and went into the small kitchen and fetched him some water, coming back and handing it too him. 

"Thanks" he grinned before taking a sip. 

"So what is there that you need to know?" You asked softly. 

"Well I already know everything, I just need to arrest these men real soon" He replied. 

You nodded and headed into your living room, offering him a seat on the sofa. He took your kind gesture and sat down beside you with his glass of water still in his hand. 

"Well I know exactly how you could arrest these men" you said with a suspicious grin. 

"Go on" Steve spoke. 

"Well I can call them up to come over here for a specific reason, and you can easily arrest them once they arrive" You explained looking at him. 

"That's what I was thinking too" Steve said with a wink. 

You grinned and shook your head. You noticed his blue eyes slowly look up and down your body, then stopping at your chest. Looking away quickly you sat up and got your cell phone, returning back onto the couch. 

"Should I call?" you asked, waving your phone. 

"Yeah, just tell them you need to show em' something important" He reported as he watches you dial the number. 

"Okay" You said as you put the phone to your ear.

It rang twice before the man answered. "What." He said rudely. 

"You need to come down here, I have to show you something important!" You said convincing enough. 

"Fuck, it better be good! I'll be down in an hour" He said before hanging up. 

You exhaled "He'll be here in an hour or sooner" 

"Great! I'll just phone for back up" Steve replied. 

He picked his cell up and dialed the number to his FIB allies, speaking to them for several important minutes. He said his goodbye and hung up, looking at you and grinned. 

"Now we just gotta kill time" He shrugged. 

Minutes flew by and the 2 of you were chatting up a storm, about personal topics, funny memories and deep thoughts. Your feelings started to grab ahold of this Steve Haines guy, he caught your attention and you were more attracted by him. 

"I know I've only just met you, but you seem like a really nice girl" He grinned a bit. 

"Well thank you" you smiled cheery. 

"I'd like to more know about you sometime soon, wouldn't you?" He asked in a rush. 

"Of course" your smile dimmed down a bit as you noticed how big of a happy idiot you looked . 

The door ruptured with a loud knock making you jump from the sofa. Steve looked into your eyes and nodded and he stepped into the kitchen, waiting for his cue.

You swallowed hard and walked to the door and unlocked it, opening and seeing your 'boss' stand tall and furious. 

"What's the problem, I don't have time for this fucking bullshit!" He grumbled as he let himself in. 

Steve ran in and jumped ontop of your boss and pinned him to the floor, strapping on handcuffs behind his back. 

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled. "What the fuck is going on, I had nothing to do with it!" 

You smiled and watched as a couple more cops came in and took your boss downstairs, sending him to court to say his goodbyes to the judge. You and Steve stood in the room silently before he walked up beside you. 

"You okay?" He asked looking down. 

"Yeah I'm fine. What a day" you huffed. 

"Yeah, got that right" He chuckled. 

"Why don't I take you out for a nice meal" He grinned.

You smiled. "Sure" 

Steve grinned as he sat up and fixed his jacket, reaching out for you me hand he helped you up from the couch. The both of you walked downstairs to the lobby and outside to his car. 

"My lady" Steve gestured as he opened the passenger door for you. 

You smiled and got into the fancy vehical, and waited for Steve. He got in and took off to down town Los Santos, richest part of the city. 

2 hours past by you and Steve having deep conversations and funny topics that made you both giggle. It was past 10:30 and both of you had a few hard liquor drinks, becoming a bit tipsy. 

"Wanna see my mansion?" Steve could only grin drunkingly. 

"Yes!" You smiled.

The both of you finished the drinks and made your way out to the car, leaving to Steves home. 

The car pulled up in his driveway and Steve wasn't lying, he did have a mansion, a nice one too! You and Steve got out from the car and went inside, he closed the door and turned to you. 

He walked up to you and slowly wrapped his larger hands around your waist, planting one hand on your ass. His nose was barley touching yours, both of your breathing quiet and slow. 

"Since I've met you, I wanted to see more of you" Steve breathed.

He slowly pushed against you until your back hit against the wall, then he crashed his lips into yours. A soft moaned shook from your lips to his, and he took it as a signal to spicen things up. 

He lifted you and your legs wrapped around his waist, the kissing still in action with tounges colliding past. His hand slid down and grabbed you at the ass, holding you in place against the wall.

You could feel his hard erection rub against your sensative area, making you want more of him. Your hands scattered down his chest and unzipped his FIB coat, revealing a black tshirt. 

"Fuck I want you so very badly" Steve growled into your neck. 

His tounge flicked out and slid across your neck and collarbone, sending shivers down your spine. On the way to the bedroom both of you ripped off your clothing in the hallways, you were both in your underwear. 

Steve laid you down on the bed as the springs catches your fall, taking your breathe away.

You watched Steve kneel before the bed and grabbed at your panties, slipping them off with ease. Your face turned red as Steve opened your legs with a bit of struggle. 

"Don't be embarrassed, your a piece of fine beauty" Steve spoke soft. 

After he spoke you jumped as you felt a warm substance slide against your clit, making you melt. 

"oh god Haines" your voice barley loud. 

"Mm, you taste pretty good" Steve had a sly look as he glanced up at you. 

You moaned in delight as Steve licked your most sensative area, rubbing at your clit as he did so. You grabbed a fistful of his browned red hair as a wave of pleasure sunk into your body. 

"yes" you groaned, your grip tightening more at his hair. 

"You like that?" Steve grinned as he licked you. 

"Yeahh" you soothed out.

You felt a finger slide inside you and let out a small gasp as he pushed all the way in you. He went faster with his hand as he teased you by licking your clit. 

He took his finger out from you and brought it too his mouth, closing in on the small digit and licking every last bit,  
his blue eyes locked with yours. You couldn't help but grin as you watch him, then 

Steve stood up and stroked his length, giving you a hint that he wanted much more friction with you. 

He watched as you sat on the edge of the bed and took a hold of Steve, stroking him slightly. Your tounge came out and wiped across from the bottom of his cock to the tip, making circular motions. 

"ah, fuck baby" Steve grunted. 

You opened wide and slid down Steves length, feeling it hit the back of your throat. 

"Mmm, right there" He moaned, head tilted back. 

You sucked up the last bit of him before he shrugged you back on to the bed, as he crawled over you. 

He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed in, earning a moan from you. 

"You're tight baby" Steve muttered through gritted teeth. 

Your nails dug into the bed as he pushed all the way into you. He thrusted in and out from you, sweat and pleasure overcoming you both. 

Steve planted his hands on the bed and began thrusting harder into you, his eyes squeezing close. You hung onto his neck as he fucked you carelessly on the bed. 

He twisted you around so he was on the bed and you were on top, cowgirl style. You looked down to see him grinning as he moved your hips, giving more friction. 

"Your fuckin incredible" Steve muttered. 

"I'm so glad I did my dirty work and not Michael" He added. 

"Who's Michael?" You huffed.

"Nevermind that babe" He grinned more. 

You took control and started to slide up and down him, hands on his chest for support. His hands dug into your ass as he guided you up and down his length, his breathing becoming shallow and hot against you. 

The pleasure took over your blood and you started to become hot down there, a feeling that felt sensational.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" You whined, alerting him. 

He grunted in response and dragged your ass down him faster, his nails digging into your skin by the effort.

He flipped the position once more and had you planted as a doggy style, your ass in the air. He entered you quickly and gave you a playful slap on the ass, making you squeel. 

He thrusted hard and faster into you, making you closer to your climax. Just then you felt yourself build up of pleasure and collapse with a loud moan.

"Oh my god, yes. I'm cumming!" You moaned. 

"Yeah, cum for me beautiful" Steve thrusted harder. 

A few more delightful seconds went by Steve was thrusting more and more until he slid out from you. 

He jerked himself off until his climax hit and he released his white seed on your ass.

"Oh god, that felt good" He grunted, falling beside you.

The room was silent with nothing less than heavy breathy and the smell of sweet sex. You both laid there quietly and looked up at the ceiling, a grin forming on your face. 

"Wow" you only managed to say. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Steve chuckled, turning over and spooning you. 

"Of course" you smiled, hugging his arms.


End file.
